Rose and Scorpius
by WitchDemigodTributeWaffle
Summary: Alyssa, a 5th year Hogwarts student, and her best friend, Rose Wealsey, find out about those hotties Scorpius and Fred II. I suck at summaries ok and titles
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As soon as I walk into the dorm room, burdened by my heavy books, I flop down on my four-poster and wait for Rose to get here. Rose Weasley, daughter of the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley, who helped Harry Potter destroy Lord Voldemort when they were only seventeen. All the teachers expect great things from her, especially Professor Longbottom, who seems to know her particularly well, and she does live up to those expectations.

I, however, am her best friend who's lazy, average, bored, and never able to stay on top of homework.

Oh, how I hate school. Yet I love it. All the mystery and excitement and the magic draws us students into the halls so we can discover so many new things. But we have homework. So much homework, and lots of teachers don't like me because I slack off so much. I mean, I'm smart, I just can't handle all this schoolwork.

I remember this morning at breakfast, there were these sixth year boys who always sat near my group of girls. Lily, who is usually the life of the party, wasn't feeling well and my waffles looked a little boring. So I listened to some of the boys and their conversations. Fred Weasley II was particularly loud, as well as James Potter. Everyone else, though, were just yawning. They were talking about some of the pranks they pulled and how fun they were. I think I should start pranking people. I've never considered it before, but now it seems fun.

Rose comes into the room with a bundle of parchment, quills, and spellbooks in her arms. "I thought you were going to meet me in the common room," she says.

"Oops," I say. "I'm so tired I forgot."

"School isn't that hard, you know."

"Easy for you to say, you're practically famous for being so smart. You must have inherited your mother's brains. I've only ever heard legends about her O.W.L. scores." Well, it is true.

"Oh come on, I am not _famous_ in this school," she says quietly.

"Oh, yes you are! I've seen the way some of the boys look at you. Ooh, especially that Scorpius Malfoy. I don't know who he is, but he seems nice. You should talk to him."

Rose blushes. "What? Scorpius? I-I don't-what are you talking about?"

"Uh-oh. We need to talk. I'll call Lily in," I say, and before Rose can respond, I walk across the hall to the dorm room with the third-year girls.

I knock on the door. "It's me, Alyssa."

I hear a muffled, "Come on in," from Chloe.

"Actually, I'll need Lily. Is she in there?"

A second later, Lily is in my dorm. "What?"

"Boy problems," I tell her.

"Oh no," she says. "Rose, what is it?"

Rose won't answer, so I say, "You know Scorpius Malfoy? Well, I think Rosie here has a little cru-u-ush!"

Lily sighs. "Okay, first things first, did you ever talk to him?"

Quietly, Rose says, "Yes. Once. Twice. I really like him, okay? And my dad absolutely _hates_ his family. What do I do?"

"Well, if he hasn't given you a reason to hate his family, then I think you should talk to him more and try to be around him. Then he'll notice you and get to know you."

Rose looks up. "That would be cool."

"Yes. It would." Lily stands up. "I'm gonna go. It's already six. I'm going to dinner, if you're coming...?"

"Of course," I say, and I drag Rose down the stairs.

Once we've gotten settled in the Great Hall, I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Instead, I walk over to the Slytherin table, and despite the staring students, I tap Scorpius Malfoy on the shoulder.

He turns around and looks at me. "Um...hi? I don't exactly know who you are."

"Oh, I'm Alyssa Chang. I was just wondering something... You know how there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday? Do you have any plans there?"

He raises an eyebrow. "No... What are you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you'd go with my friend, Rose. She's been drooling over you and please say yes please say yes."

"Hmm, sure. Why not? See her then." Scorpius says, and he turns back around to resume his conversation.

I sit down back at the Gryffindor table rather happily. "Why are you so happy?" Rose asks. "How fun was that bathroom?"

"Oh, forget the bathroom. You've got a date this Saturday with Scorpius Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***DISCLAIMER: Lots of these characters belong to Queen Jo (JK Rowling) I forgot to put this on Chapter 1**

I had enjoyed it at dinner when Rose's eyes widened and she got so scared she couldn't talk. Now, she's just being annoying. It's Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and she's fussing over everything. "How does my hair look? Should I change outfits? This is too drab. Oh, no, I smudged my makeup!"

I'm sitting on my bed. "Stop worrying. He'll like you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, sure. And if anything goes wrong, I'll be hiding in bushes behind you."

As soon as we are let outside to get to Hogsmeade, I steer Rose by her shoulders to go meet Scorpius. "Scorpius, this is Rose. You two be good to each other. I'll just go...and find Lily..." I slowly back up.

When I find Lily, she leaves her friends to hide with me behind shops, trees, and snow piles to spy on Rose and Scorpius. They seem to have lots of fun together. They also spend lots of time in Honeydukes.

"Aww," says Lily. "They're perfect-" A snowball hits her on the side of her head.

I turn around to see James Potter and Fred Weasley II giggling at the snowball. Lily whips out her wand, but I stop her. "That's your brother and your cousin. You'll get in trouble," I say. "But I won't." I run towards them with a clenched fist. I swing at James, but he disappears, and I hear a laugh from five feet away. I forgot about his Invisibility Cloak. I sit down next to Lily and see James and Fred reappear in front of us.

"I'll write to Mum about this, James," says Lily.

"No, you won't. You never do," says James.

"Yes, I will!"

I interrupt. "Who threw that snowball?"

James and Fred point to each other.

"Alright, it was me," Fred admits. "Kill me now."

"Get over here." I punch Fred on the side of the face, to leave a bruise.

"Uh-oh," says Lily, pointing behind her. Rose and Scorpius just left! "Come on." She grabs my arm and runs after them.

We find them laughing their heads off in Zonko's. Scorpius is buying Rose a fake wand and some rubber chickens that turn into different random items. When they leave, I hear some familiar voices from behind us.

"Hey, James, what do you think of this potion?"

"Yeah, Fred, we could totally use that."

"Oh, hello, girls, we didn't know you were here!"

Lily says, "I am so sick of James."

"You followed us here?" I ask. "Why?"

"Well, who were _you_ following here?" asks Fred.

"That's not important."

James looks around. "Is that...Rose? Is she with that Malfoy kid? The one whose family hates our family?"

"What? No. That's just someone else." Lily is really bad at lying.

"No way. Wait till I tell Uncle Ron." And James vanishes.

"Oh no. What do I do? Uncle Ron hates him!" Lily seems very nervous.

"Don't worry," I say. "But what you need to do now is work on your lying skills."

"Oh, whatever," she says as she pushes me away. "It's almost time for everyone to head back to the castle. Let's meet up with Rose."


End file.
